battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Riverside
Operation Riverside (Persian: عملیات کنار رودخانه) is a map featured in the Battlefield 3: End Game expansion. Each of the four new maps in End Game are season-themed, with Operation Riverside taking place in autumn, in northern Iran. Developer Notes "This fall themed map houses an electric power substation at its center, with a small river flowing along its axis. The layout of the bases in Operation Riverside caters somewhat towards infantry action rather than all-out vehicle warfare. It’s generally speaking an infantry-friendly landscape where soldiers can go by foot between the bases, while ground vehicles need to take more roundabout roads to traverse the environment. Across the river giving this map its name, players can find a spectacular jump in the form of a partly destroyed wooden bridge. A lot of other ramps have been carefully placed in the environment on Operation Riverside to make sure that the map is full of exciting options for riders of the new dirt bike." Conquest Flag Layouts ✈ denotes Dropship flag US Deployment The US Deployment is located in the hills north of the gas station. Woods The Woods is a forested area covered with rocks and is surrounded by a small shack. Gas Station The Gas Station is positioned along the riverbank just south of the Warehouse. Warehouse✈ The Warehouse is a three-story building, surrounded by fields and a small power generator. Power Station The Power Station is located south of the Warehouse, in close proximity to the RU Deployment and is scattered with crates. Outpost Like the Power Station, it is located in very close proximity to the RU Deployment and is surrounded by a few crates and an outdoor garage. RU Deployment The RU Deployment is located in the fields, near the Power Station and Outpost. Riverside USBase.png|US Base Riverside Woods.png|Woods Riverside Gas Station.png|Gas Station Riverside Warehouse.png|Warehouse Riverside Power Station.png|Power Station Riverside Outpost.png|Outpost Riverside RUBase.png|RU Base Rush Bases Stage 1 A is located near a large rock formation at the end of the southeastern road. B is located at the base of a hillside at the end of the middle road. Stage 2 A is located in front of the gas station sitting to the side of a yellow container. B is located in the vehicle garage just west of the gas pumps. Stage 3 A is located just outside of the large, white warehouse sitting between a white truck, multiple green containers and a white and orange forklift. B is located in the southeast end of the warehouse building. It is sitting against a green container which is largely hidden from the outside by a white flat-bed truck. Stage 4 A is located within the fenced in power station on the northeast end sitting in the middle. B is sitting against a stack of pipes located to the northwest of the power station. Stage 5 A is located under the sheet metal awning sitting between two electric generators. B is in the building just west of A sitting in front of stacked yellow containers. Squad Rush Stage 1 The M-COM is located in front of the gas station sitting to the side of a yellow container, identical to Stage 1(A) in regular Rush. Stage 2 The M-COM is ls located near a rock formation on the hillside, very close in location to Stage 2 (A) in regular Rush. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch is set around the area immediately surrounding the warehouse. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch is set around the Power Station and Outpost, with the BMP-2M randomly spawning in four locations around the edges of the playing area. Capture The Flag The USMC forces deploy near the power station, while the RGF's flag and deployment is located near the Outpost. Two additional dirt bikes are available in the warehouse. Air Superiority Air Superiority takes place high above above the map. Gallery 1_End_Game_Dirtbike_Ontheroad_Water.jpg|A dirt bike chase near the Gas Station. End_Game_Operation_Riverside_Water.jpg|Operation Riverside features a lot of rollercoaster style jumps tailored for the new and agile dirt bike. Riverside.png|A dirtbike chase in the hills near the USMC spawn. Operation Riverside Easter Egg.png|Easter egg that hints possible 2142 sequel. bf3 2013-03-27 12-16-59-09.png|The river seen from the east side of the island. A dirt bike jump can be seen in the distance. bf3 2013-03-27 12-26-36-60.png|Another view of the river bf3 2013-03-27 12-14-51-95.png|Another shot of the river, this time from the west end of the island. A dirt bike jump can be seen in the foreground. bf3 2013-03-27 12-13-53-46.png|A dirt bike jump on the river. The dropship can be seen in the distance. bf3 2013-03-27 12-17-44-66.png|The north side of the map as seen from across the river. Trivia *Operation Riverside was featured in the Premium-exclusive teaser trailer for End Game. *If the player flies a helicopter into the out of bounds area in a north-northwestern direction from USMC Spawn, they will find a hovering mini-ship with the Battlefield 2142 EU logo on the side. It looks like a white, sleek UD-12 Shepherd. This may be a hint to a Battlefield 2142 sequel just like the inscription "2143" on various crates located on Wake Island 2014. It is also found in bounds on Capture the flag. *It is the only End Game expansion map not to have a Persian word in its name; similar to Epicenter of the Aftermath expansion and Armored Shield of the Armored Kill expansion. Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: End Game